Ten Percent
by The Purity in Sordidity
Summary: Wheatley's battery finally gives out.


**A Wheatley fic this time. Not sure about this one. Tell me what you think about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Core battery life at eleven percent. Please attach this Aperture Science Personality Construct to a source of power that can charge it.<strong>

Wheatley shuddered. He had less than twenty minutes left before he died.

...No, he couldn't die. Never. He had never been alive in the first place. He missed the lady. He missed her so much. He was terrible and monstrous and bossy and rude and everything that made up a bad friend. He didn't blame her for anything that had happened.

It had been two years since he had been banished into of the dark depths space. It had been a miracle that he had lived _this_ long. He concluded a week ago it had been because he had stopped talking. The only thing he had been doing for the past year or so was thinking. Regretting. Feeling lonely. He was all alone. His optic drifted over to the empty core that orbited him. The Space Core.

He had run out of battery life three months ago.

All his jabbering, spinning, and going on about space had drained the life out of him. Wheatley didn't care though. He truly wasn't much for conversation, and his chants became rather annoying.

There was only one thing he missed, and that was-

**Core battery life at ten percent. This core is obviously outside the Aperture Science Enrichment Center, and as such, too far away from any sources of power to charge it, so we are now initiating the Emergency Personality Construct Protocols.**

_What protocol was that exactly?_ Wheatley blandly regarded the familiar Announcer's voice.

**To prevent Aperture technology from falling into the wrong hands, we are now erasing any memory on its hard drive. We apologize for any inconvenience. When this Personality Construct reaches zero percent battery life, all personal data on it will be gone. Please dispose of this core properly after its memory has been erased, by dumping it into an incinerator above the temperature of 4500 degrees Kelvin.**

They were going to wipe his memory.

Wheatley somehow thought he should be protesting this. After all, this was his memory, wasn't it? _But no_, he thought, _I don't care. What's left of my life anyway? Drifting through space? _He sighed in a melancholy tone, and waited for it to come. He deserved no better, having tried to murder his only companion. He was even worse than…_She_ was.

**Core battery life at nine percent.**

Something involuntarily opened up his memory banks. Probably the system. It began to play back the memories, the awful, awful memories of him and the lady. Wheatley wanted to think about something else, but his mind reeled and he was thrust into his memories.

**Core battery life at eight percent.**

Wheatley felt dizzy. The empty void around him faded, and there he was, right above the moon, with the lady holding onto his handles. "Let go! We're in space!" his past self screamed at her. He wanted to tell him to stop, but he couldn't form words, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything-

**Core battery life at seven percent.**

"-But you couldn't even let me have that? Could you?" Wheatley saw himself, his corrupted self, sobbing now. It hated the lady. Wheatley watched her run at him with the pink core, the Fact Core, and she was just attaching it before-

**Core battery life at six percent.**

"Hello, this is the part where I kill you!" He was now cheerfully tittering into a monitor. Wheatley watched the lady use the conversion gel, to just narrowly escape his clutches. "No, no, come back!" The corrupted monster screamed. She kept on running, the potato still attached to her Aperture Science…whatever it was-

**Core battery life at five percent.**

"-let me tell you, I knew it was gonna be cool being in charge of everything…but wow, this is cool!" Wheatley knew what this was. It was moments before he took over the facility. "And check this out!" his former self chirped. "I'm a bloody genius now!" He babbled something in Spanish he couldn't quite understand. "I don't even know what I just said, but I can find out!" |The lady gave him a sheepish smile. She wanted out of here. He couldn't blame her.

"Oh right, the lift, sorry, I keep forgetting," his pat self chuckled. "This body's amazing! I mean, I still can't believe you're so tiny, but I'm huge!" The moronic blue core seemed to almost realize something, and began to chuckle. At first it was nervous. Nervous, and filled with uncertainty. But the laugh became sadistic, and before he knew it he was screeching in the lady's face with his maniacal laughter.

"Actually…Why do we have to leave _right_ now?"

**Core battery life at four percent.**

"Catch me catch me catch me-OW!" Wheatley was prepared for a grim death. Yes… this was when he had jumped off of the rail.

"I'm…not dead!" he chattered excitedly. The lady picked him up and began to sign a stream of apologies. He brushed them all off and smiled. He was happy to still be alive...with her.

**Core battery life at three percent.**

"AUGH! You look terri…good. Good, actually, if I'm telling the truth."

His first memory of the lady. Everything was foggy now, so distant. Wheatley could barely even feel himself now. She looked at him with nervous glances, but he still retained his smile. "Well, are you coming?" he bubbled. She cocked her head.

"We're breaking out of here of course!"

**Core battery life at two percent.**

"Ooh, Miss Johnson!"

The new CEO turned to look at the jittery blue core. She did like the little guy, but at the moment she was extremely busy. Running this facility and dealing with your husband's death did that to you. "Wheatley, I'm a little busy right now-" "I know, and I'm sorry for bugging you, but just give me a minute, you're gonna love this!" He sped down the rail he was attached to, hollering for Caroline to follow him.

They soon entered a bright, white room with several scientists staring her down, needles and syringes in hand. Caroline knew what this was. They were going to knock her out and put her in GLaDOS. She wanted to bolt back down the hallway, but another scientist had already locked the door, giving her a sharp glare.

"They told me to bring you down here to give you a huge surprise. Even I don't know what it is!" Wheatley squeaked. "So, go ahead fellas. Show her."

His glee turned to horror when they pounced on her, shoving needles into her skin. Caroline's screams haunted him, and soon he was staring at an unconcious body. "Hurry," The lead developer shouted, "Let's get her into GLaDOS and finally fufill Cave's final wish."

Gathering Caroline in their arms, the scientists left the room. So did Wheatley, twenty minutes later.

**Core battery life at one percent.**

His optic opened, shakily. What was all this? There were…things around him, making all sorts of noises. He moved his optic lids up and down. "Umm, pardon me…but who and what are you?" The things smiled at him. "Good morning, I.D.S. What is your name?"

Name? He wasn't sure what that meant. "What's a name?" he asked, rather shakily.

The things started to make loud noises, mouths open in wide positions. "He'll be perfect," one of them whispered.

**Core battery life at zero point five percent. Finishing drive format in three…**

Who was he? What was he? What was any of this?

**Two…**

A strong feeling of sadness shot through…whatever this was. Anything that was left was an enigma, a tiny, thriving presence in an unknown mind. What was left of it anyway.

**One.**

There was nothing now. The enigma was falling, slipping, hurtling through a deep, dark vortex of sorrow until-

**Personality Construct memory banks emptied. Core battery life at zero percent. Now deactivating Aperture Science Personality Construct. We apologize for any inconvenience. Have a nice day!**


End file.
